


Answer All The Questions

by tinknevertalks



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 00:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15327942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinknevertalks/pseuds/tinknevertalks
Summary: A collection of drabbles centering on Helen and Nikola's relationship.





	1. Tiny Dancer

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr, _the_ place to spend time, has prompt games. And I am a sucker for them, especially if I get to write my favourite ~~messed up scientists~~ couple ever. So these drabbles are my answers to the question: Who in your OTP...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ExplosiveRanga asked, who of my OTP: _Busts out the dance moves when drunk_? (Set directly after _Sleepers_ because I'm obsessed with mortal!Nikola.)

Nikola couldn’t believe his screen, his eyes bleary from last night’s wake to his immortality, his head pounding. That couldn’t be right.

_“Stop rec-cording, Niko!” Helen, drunk and grinning like a loon, tries grabbing the camera, then stops, wide eyed, as she recognises the music. “Dance with me!” she commands, actually doing a passable Charleston in the spacious office. She hadn’t lost the knack for shimmying, her hands wiping at invisible windows…_

A groan from the pillow next to him. “Dear Lord, will someone turn that racket off?”

Smirking, he held up his phone, “Look, Helen, you got us dancing.”


	2. It's Just A Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ExplosiveRanga also asked who of my OTP: _Takes UNO wayyy too seriously_.

“Pick up four cards? This game is rigged!” Nikola groused, grabbing at the pile. “I don’t understand why we even have to play this stupid game.”

Helen laughed as she shook her head, rolling her eyes and holding her card. “I know you’re ‘so good at it’ but please don’t be bitter. Uno, by the way.”

He sneered, repeating mockingly, “Uno, by the way.”

“I do not sound like that!” she said, aghast.

“You do, too,” he replied, throwing down his cards and folding his arms. “I hate this game.”

Leaning over, she kissed his cheek. “It’s better than snap.”


	3. An Elephant Never Forgets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both ExplosiveRanga and ElectricRogue asked, of my OTP, who _remembers that thing that happened 2 years, 7 months, and 24 days ago and WILL hold it against you_?

“That was like seventy years ago, Helen! You can’t still be angry at me for something I did seventy years ago!”

“Can’t I? Watch me,” she answered, taking his wine glass and storming out the lab as Henry walked in.

“What’s wrong with the Doc?” he asked, pointing at the doorway.

Nikola shrugged, sneering at the countertop strewn with various bits of broken tech shipped over from Praxis. “I may have, one day during The War, drunk her tea.”

Henry blinked, nodded, and sat down. “Yup, you’re boned.” Watching Nikola’s trout impression, he added, “You never drink her tea, man.”


	4. Oh, Offside Ref!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ElectricRogue asked, who _tries to teach the other sports_?
> 
> (And really, do I need an excuse to imagine Helen in a rugby jersey? XD)

“So they have to throw the ball backwards?” Nikola asked, watching Helen vibrate to the sofa’s edge.

“Yes,” she answered, “otherwise the player’s offside and… Oh dear,” she said dismayed.

Nikola furrowed his brow, trying to understand the correlation between the activity on the screen and Helen’s disappointment. “What?”

“Wales just scored a try and now Biggar is going for the conversion and… Damn!” The player had kicked the ball through the massive H and two-thirds of the stadium cheered.

“You do look hot in your jersey,” he consoled, touching her red rose emblem.

England won; Nikola thoroughly congratulated her.


	5. It's Just A Game, Round Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ElectricRogue asked who _rage quits during video games_? (Well, we all saw what happened during UNO. XD)

_“Hi, I’m Daisy!”_ called out over the speakers as Helen switched characters, “How do I make her shoot that shell thing?” she asked Henry, sat next to her.

“Grey buttons,” he answered, leaning against her as Mario and Luigi went around a rainbowed corner.

“I got a star!” Kate called as baby Mario and Bowser Jr flew past everyone on each screen when the action froze. “What the hell?!”

“This is a complete waste of time,” Nikola groused, standing up suddenly, dropping the controller. “I’m going to do something interesting.”

“Just cause he kept falling off,” Kate muttered, hitting reset.


	6. Cookies From Constantinople

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And lastly, ElectricRogue also asked, who _drives 20 minutes for those AMAZING chocolate chip cookies at that truck stop_?

“Wha-- Where are we?” Helen asked, looking around the crowded street, glad to be holding Nikola’s hand (to keep him out of trouble, no other reason at all).

“Watch and learn, my dear Helen,” he answered, squeezing her fingers reassuringly. With a wink and a grin, he turned and tugged her along the pavement. “You have to try this baklava!”

Helen stopped in her tracks, holding firm to his hand. “Seriously? We’ve crossed Istanbul for baklava?”

“It's the very best baklava,” he explained, “and we deserve the very best.”

Eyeing him shrewdly, she nodded, adding, “They better have tea too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are still a bunch of numbers left, so if you [like any of the prompts I've not done](http://tinknevertalks.tumblr.com/post/175254278039/which-member-of-your-otp), or just wanna see what other ask games I play (and I play a load of games, I love them - I have the attention span of a gnat! XD), send me a message over Tumblr or whatevs for another drabble/game/chat.
> 
> (For serious though, feel free to add me. I mostly reblog _Sanctuary_ , _Stargate SG1_ and stuff. XD)


End file.
